


There's More Than One Definition of Partner

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: this was gonna be a bit longer but one scene i planned, i was too embarrassed to write (it was just making out i swear) so i changed it to just narukami teasing yosuke to make him an embarrassed mess. i like it though so it's okay.





	1. Chapter 1

Yosuke blinked away the groggy, tired feeling he had as he woke up, looking around in the dark. This didn't _feel_ like his room. There was a different air to it. A familiar one, but still not the same as his room. As he woke up more, he became aware of the arms around his waist and the warmth pressed against his back. How he hadn't noticed that first thing, he wasn't sure. Either way, he was still half asleep and that significantly reduced his ability to feel embarrassed or surprised by the realization someone was cuddling him like a stuffed toy. He was, however, incredibly curious about _who_ that someone was. He could've probably figured it out from the room if he could actually see two feet in front of his face, but the room was almost pitch black with the exception of a street light shining through the curtains that were just barely cracked open.

Much to his own displeasure at forcing himself to move in his sleepy state, he turned his head to look over his shoulder in hopes of figuring out just who it was that was using him as a body pillow.

He just wasn't expecting to see the peacefully sleeping face of Yu Narukami so close to his neck.

He felt a burst of energy rise in the form of an embarrassed squeak as he looked down at the other. He thought his partner stirred slightly at the sound, but it seemed to be just for a second as he felt the arms around his waist tighten and pull him just a bit closer. _"Just how in the hell did this happen?!"_ He torn through his brain, looking for even the smallest clue how he got put in the situation, then he remembered laying on the couch in Narukami's room, being so damn close to passing out. He must've done just that, as his memory from then and now was just a big black space.

He wished he could check the time, but both his and Narukami's phones were somewhere else entirely. Feeling around on the floor resulted in nothing. He couldn't read the clock on the wall either, it was too dark. He couldn't even see past his upper arm in the dark.

So, with nothing else to do, he resigned himself to his current predicament. He couldn't go back to sleep even if he wanted to. He was wide awake.

He heard a few sounds from behind him, but didn't bother turning to check. Just thinking about the resulting proximity between his face and Narukami's that would cause was enough to make his face burn with embarrassment. He didn't have long to consider his options before hearing a tired voice speak. "Yosuke? Are you... no, that's a dumb question to ask. Of course you wouldn't be awake at this hour."

 _"Oh, if only you knew, Narukami."_ Yosuke thought. He didn't dare speak. He wasn't sure what he'd even say.

"How did we even get here..?" Narukami asked, mostly to himself. The boy seemed to give up his search for that answer rather quickly, burying his face in Yosuke's back. "No point questioning it, I guess." He muttered. A brief silence followed as he moved just the smallest bit closer to Yosuke. "God, how did I end up falling for you? Not that I mind. You're one of the nicest people I know. I swear, your smile makes my day so much better. God, this is so stupid and embarrassing, but it feels good to say it."

Yosuke held back a collection of embarrassed words and sounds as Narukami spoke. There was no way this was real, absolutely no way. He was dreaming and when he woke up he'd be back on that couch just a few feet away. "I've wanted to hold you like this for so long. I... almost don't want this to end." Unable to supress his voice any longer, Yosuke let out a strange, embarrassed sound that caught Narukami's attention immediately. "Y-Yosuke?" His voice shook, and Yosuke had no clue what his partner was feeling but it must've been very close to what he himself felt.

"N-Narukami, I-I, uh-" Yosuke couldn't for the life of him form a sentence. There were three simple words he wanted to say, each only a single syllable, yet Yosuke swore he'd choke before getting them out.

"Yosuke, I-I'm sorry, I didn't think you were- oh, dammit, I messed up so bad, I-" Narukami became almost incomprehensible as he devolved into nonsensical rambling. His arms removed themselves from Yosuke's waist, leaving the boy longing for the contact again as the warmth left him. But, it gave Yosuke the ability to roll over and face the other. He turned to lay on his other side, greeted to Narukami having what was probably the equivalent of a mental breakdown, one hand covering half his face while the other tangled into his hair, all the while he mumbled inconsistent words and phrases.

"Hey, um-" Narukami's eyes shot up to Yosuke, wide and almost fearful of whatever was about to come out of his mouth.

"Forget everything you heard. You can go home and everything will go back to normal and we can both forget about this whole thing-"

"What if I don't _want_ to forget?!" Yosuke almost yelled as he spoke. Narukami flinched at his voice. "What if you... what?" Narukami's hands slowly left his head, allowing both of his eyes to stare into Yosuke's with surprise.

"You... I've... ah, god, don't make me be the one to say it. I... I like you, okay? I... have for a while now. Every time there was a chance to tell you, I was... too scared to take it. You're one of my only friends. I didn't want to lose you." Yosuke couldn't get himself to look Narukami in the eye. "I kept trying to make it clear to you, but you never seemed to pick up on it."

"I... am I really that oblivious?" Narukami muttered to himself. Yosuke laughed softly. It was a sound Narukami planned to treasure for as long as he lived.

"Yeah, it seems like it. Honestly, I might as well have been talking to a brick wall!" Yosuke replied, laughing some more. Narukami couldn't help but laugh along with him. 

"Yeah, really!" He laughed. After a few seconds, they stopped laughing and simply smiled at each other like fools. "Hey, can I do something?"

"How many things have you been dying to do to me, and do I want to know what some of them are?" Yosuke asked, a bit nervous.

"A lot, but there's nothing inappropriate, if that's your concern." Yosuke sighed in relief. He was about to speak again before Narukami brought him into a kiss. He felt light, almost dizzy as soft lips pressed against his own with slight hesitation before becoming a bit more forceful. Yosuke hesitated for a few seconds before he started kissing back, his arms subconsciously going around Narukami's neck. He felt an arm go around his waist, Narukami's other hand cupping his cheek. They breathlessly parted, gasping for air as they held each other close.

"So, what does this make us now?" Yosuke asked between breaths.

"You know, the term 'partner' has more than one meaning, Yosuke. It can even be used as another word for a lover." Narukami said the last sentence in an almost teasing voice, eliciting the embarrassed response he hoped for from Yosuke.

"Y-You have a point, but you didn't have to say it like _that_!" He sputtered out.

"Would you rather I just call you my lover instead?" Narukami asked, much more teasingly than before. Yosuke's head felt almost nauseatingly light and he thought for a second his heart would just burst. He hid his face in Narukami's chest, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"We can just... keep calling each other partners. At least until I get used to this." He replied finally. He didn't lift his head from his partner's chest.

"I see. Anyways, we should get to sleep. It's late." Narukami stated. Yosuke hummed in agreement.

"Yeah. G'night, partner."

"Good night, my love."

Narukami's last statement earned himself a kick in the shin from an incredibly embarrassed Yosuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be a bit longer but one scene i planned, i was too embarrassed to write (it was just making out i swear) so i changed it to just narukami teasing yosuke to make him an embarrassed mess. i like it though so it's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but oops! wrote a second part with more fluff because they deserve all the happiness in the world

Yosuke woke up again, this time he was immediately greeted to Narukami still asleep. His face flushed as he remembered how they had essentially confessed to each other the previous night (well, it was more like they flat out confessed, but Yosuke was too happy to care for details).

He nervously cupped Narukami's face, and the other seemed to stir when he rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Narukami's eyes cracked open, and he gave a warm smile when he saw Yosuke. The boy in question turned a deeper red and felt the urge to pull his hand back.

Narukami nuzzled into his hand, his smile growing a bit wider. He held Yosuke's hand against his cheek, laughing softly as the boy continued to turn bright red. Narukami thought to see how much he could embarrass him through his actions alone. He turned his head and kissed Yosuke's palm, the other making a strange squeak of embarrassment. Looking back to his partner covering his face as best as he could with one hand, a smirk grew on Narukami's face as he got an idea.

He grabbed Yosuke's hand, the one hiding his face, and pulled it away as he moved in for a kiss. Yosuke all but froze when their lips met. This was too much like a dream to be real. He pushed Narukami away from him for a bit to collect himself. "I feel like I'm dreaming. Am I dreaming? I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming. I-" Narukami cut him off with another kiss. He let go of Yosuke's hands and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yosuke hesitantly put his arms around Narukami's neck, kissing back with just as much hesitation.

When they parted, Yosuke was completely red. His eyes were wide and after a few seconds he started laughing. "Oh man, someone please pinch me, because I'm clearly dreaming!" He laughed. Narukami pinched the boy's side. "Owowowowow okay, okay, I'm good now!"

"So, what's it like having me as your _lover_?" Narukami asked. Yosuke sputtered out the beginnings of several responses before he finally landed on one. "I told you I wasn't comfortable with you calling me that!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just fun seeing you get so embarrassed."

"Whatever. I'm just still amazed that someone as amazing as you fell for someone like me." Yosuke laughed nervously. Narukami's face became serious as he lifted Yosuke's head to look at him.

"I think we already had a talk about this. Stop putting yourself down."

"Well, you're special. I'm not. That's just-" Yosuke grunted as Narukami pulled him into a hug.

"You're special to me. I'm special to you. Understand?" His voice was a bit muffled due to his face being in Yosuke's neck.

"But, you can do so many things I can't. I don't get how you'd-"

"You can do things I can't either, you know. Quit trying to put yourself down in front of me."

Yosuke was about to blurt out something else, but he could tell Narukami hated it greatly just from how he spoke. "Alright. I'll try my best. Can't say anything about when you _aren't_ around, though." Yosuke laughed again, which was cut short when Narukami looked up and glared at him. "Sorry, sorry. I promise I'll stop. If I don't then you can just punch me or something." Narukami gave him a faint smile before burying his face in Yosuke's neck again.

Yosuke relaxed before a thought floated into his head. "Crap, don't we have school today?!"

"Today's Sunday, Yosuke. We can do whatever you want today." Narukami replied, sounding like he was probably going to go back to sleep any second.

"Oh. Well, what if I wanted to... stay here... for a while..?" Yosuke's face burned from his own suggestion.

"I wouldn't mind that." Narukami nuzzled into Yosuke's neck as his breathing began to slow. _"He must've went back to sleep."_ Yosuke thought. He nervously brushed back Narukami's bangs and planted a quick, hesitant kiss on his forehead. Narukami stirred from the touch, and Yosuke froze when a small smile spread on his face. "Do you want something, Yosuke?"

"Um, I- well, you just- I wanted to-" Narukami kissed him on the cheek, causing him to go quiet as his face began to burn a bright red. He kissed him again, and Yosuke squeaked. Within a few seconds, and despite Yosuke's protests, Narukami was showering the boy in kisses. Once he believed Yosuke had enough for the time being, his head landed back on the pillow, staring at Yosuke red from the neck up from earlier. "I love you so much."

"Y-Yeah, I think I got that." Yosuke replied. He didn't think Narukami would be this affectionate, especially right from the start of their relationship. He couldn't necessarily say he minded that much. Narukami gave him one last kiss on the lips before hiding his face in Yosuke's neck again. Yosuke felt himself grow tired and eventually he fell asleep along with Narukami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the most self indulgent thing i've written in a while


End file.
